The Next Z-Fighters
by WorldWideEquinox
Summary: Age 833. The majority of the original Z-Fighters have all passed on permanently. Trunks Briefs has taken it into his own hands to train the next Z-Fighters. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize just how needed they are... (SYOC Details Inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Before I get to the SYOC Application, I'm including a short introduction that shows off the characters made by me so you have a brief understanding of them prior to making the apps. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Age 833; Gingertown **

Inside a decently sized home, a man lays in a bed, asleep. The man has a spiky black mohawk (in the style of Shin's). His face is in the shape of an oval with a slightly strong jawline. His skin is fair and he has a muscular physique. Despite him laying down, it is clear that he is 5'7". He groans as the sun shines through his curtains, hitting him square in the face. He reluctantly opens his dark green eyes, blinking several times as he lazily raises his hand, attempting to block the sun. He finally rolls to the side of the bed and sits up, stretching.

He is Hark, a Half-Saiyan. Several decades ago, Lord Beerus and Lord Champa made a deal that would see a couple dozen Saiyans from Universe 6 relocate to Universe 7, in exchange for some of Universe 7's Earth's best cuisines. Lord Beerus was hesitant on bringing the Saiyans back, but after Son Goku and Vegeta offered him some new flavors of ramen, Beerus gave in. Hark is the child of one of those Saiyans and a Human.

Hark lets out a loud yawn mid-stretch before looking over at his alarm clock- 12:35 PM. He immediately begins to freak out, realizing that he is two and a half hours late for class. Despite being 20 years old, Hark is a student. He attends Capsule Corp. Martial Arts Academy, where he has been enrolled at since he was 18. He's rarely ever late, but the training has been hectic lately. Him and his classmates are supposed to find out why today. Hark quickly gets up and puts on his gear- A dark red open Gi secured with a black knot tied obi, along with a black undershirt. He has black tape around his forearms and hands. He also wears black kung fu pants and dark red boots with a black strip going down the center on the front. After he is dressed, he skips breakfast and sprints out the front door.

* * *

**Down The Street**

Down the street, a small store is seen, where an old man is screaming at someone while the shop owner looks worried.

"Yeah, whatever, pops." A female Majin replies offhandedly as she tries to pull something away from the old man. She has the trademark pink skin. The antennas/tissues at the top of her head have been made to look similar to long hair, which is in a ponytail on the right side of her head in four giant strands, as well as a loose bang that hangs down to her chin. She has red eyes with black scleras (like Super and Kid Buu). Her face is round. She has a slender body with some curves. She is 5'0" and is wearing a dark red Buu-Gi without a cape and with black lining. She is also wearing dark red wristbands and black Dyno Woo-Gi pants with a dark red buckle. Finally, she is wearing black boots with dark red boot tongues and white soles. At the moment, she is currently fighting over the last muffin with the old man.

"I swear, you little brat... Back in my day-" Old Man Glew says, ready to rant.

"Dude, I really don't wanna hear about what life was like five hundred years ago. I just want my muffin." The Majin cuts him off.

"Respect your elders!" Old Man Glew responds and is about to take a bite out of the muffin when the Majin stretches her arm, yanking the muffin out of Glew's hand. He bites the air and groans in pain.

"Don't break your dentures. That would be horrible..." The Majin says sarcastically. She begins to walk away, but is suddenly tackled by Hark.

"Ouch..." Hark groans as he rubs his head. He slowly stands up and looks down, seeing the Majin. "Glacey? Why aren't you at the academy?"

"Dude, you just tackled me!" The Majin replies, angry. Though, she seems to be more angry that she dropped the muffin on the ground when she got tackled, rather than because she got tackled. "That's assault! I'm gonna call the police!"

"Glacey, you know what Master will say if he found out you were purposefully skipping class." Hark says in a slightly scolding tone of voice. Glacey stands up.

"I just had to fight one old man. I don't want to fight another. I might break his hip." Glacey dusts herself off as she looks annoyed.

"Glacey." Hark rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah yeah... I'm going. Wanna race?" Glacey gives a mischievous smirk.

Hark thinks for a moment. "Sprinting?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Glacey responds sassily, but Hark doesn't pick up on it.

"3! 2! 1! Go!" Hark takes off sprinting as Glacey stays behind, smirking still. She reaches into her pant's pocket and pulls out a small capsule. She press a tiny button on it and tosses it onto the ground. It explodes into a cloud of smoke before revealing what can be described as a hover board (think the Capsule Vehicle #315 from Xenoverse 2). She hops on top of it and jets down the sidewalk behind Hark, quickly catching up.

"Hey! No fair!" Hark complains when she passes him.

"Sucks to suck!" She screams back before she laughs. Hark sighs before continuing to sprint after her.

* * *

**Capsule Corp. Martial Arts Academy**

As Hark finally arrives at the outside of the academy, he sees Glacey doing donuts on her hover board. He walks over to her, annoyed.

"Thanks for almost running me over." Hark says.

"You tackled me." Glacey stops spinning and steps off, turning her hover board back to it's capsule form.

"You stepped in front of me." Hark narrows his eyes.

"You made me drop my muffin." Glacey glares.

"Is that what this is about?" Hark sighs, mentally exhausted already from his rambunctious friend.

"It was double chocolate! I fought an old man for it!" Glacey smacks her hands together several times.

"I'll buy you another one." Hark sighs again as they begin to head towards the front doors.

"You'll buy me another ten." Glacey casually informs.

"Remember, if he asks, our alarm clocks didn't go of-" Hark starts out as they enter the front doors, only to be greeted by an old man. The old man stands at 5'7" and has long gray hair that is parted down the middle with two strands hanging down in front of his face. He also has a gray beard, though the beard isn't too long. His eyes are blue. He is wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants, along with old tan boots. "Hey Master Trunks..." Hark visibly begins to sweat.

"Oh great..." Glacey facepalms.

"No, continue. I would like to know your excuse before deciding your punishment." Trunks glares at the two.

"Well... you see..." Hark looks nervous.

"I skipped on purpose." Glacey shrugs. In response, Trunks rubs his temples, annoyed at the small Majin. "I'm not going to lie to you. Lying is wrong." Glacey mockingly states.

"I..." Trunks sighs, "Just get to class. I will be starting soon." Trunks steps to the side.

"Thank you, Master Trunks." Hark smiles and bows before rushing past him.

"Thanks, old-timer." Glacey finger-guns Trunks as she walks by him, causing him to rub his temples once again.

"She's going to be the death of me..." Trunks sighs before stepping outside for some fresh air.

**Classroom**

Hark and Glacey enter the classroom, which is filled with chatter. They go towards the front of the class, where a Saiyan Male and a Human Female sit at a table, talking.

The Saiyan has black hair (Future Gohan style) with a long and angular face. He has dark eyes that fit with his fair skin. His body is muscular and he stands at 5'9". He is wearing dark red chest armor, gloves, and boots with a black latex jumpsuit underneath. He is Daiko, one of the top students in the Academy.

The Human has short and spiky purple hair. She has hazel eyes and an oval face. Her skin is fair and she has a slender but slightly muscular physique. She stands at 5'5". She is wearing a black Gi with a dark red sleeveless undershirt, along with black latex pants, black fingerless gloves, and finally, black and dark red boots. She is Hazel, another excellent student with a bright future.

"Took you long enough." Daiko comments as he sees the two.

"Did Master Trunks punish the two of you?" Hazel raises a calm eyebrow at the two.

"I don't know." Glacey shrugs before sitting crisscross on the table. "Whenever he talks, I zone out. It's probably because his stories take forever and I can feel myself aging rapidly whenever he gets into it."

"Remind me why he puts up with you?" Daiko sighs before Hazel elbows him in the ribs slightly.

"Because I'm such a cutie." Glacey smirks. "I'm way out of his league."

"I don't think that is the reason." Daiko shakes his head. "You need to focus, especially if we are supposed to be the world's next Z Fighters. We have to be honorable, not condescending."

"Honor this, honor that. What's the point in being honorable if you are boring?" Glacey plants her chin in the palm of her hand, looking bothered.

"Honestly, I believe Master Trunks keeps you around because of your potential. It's why he keeps a lot of us around, considering that-" Hazel starts out, a finger raised.

"I don't need a history lesson, Haze." Glacey responds to her best friend. Despite their differing personalities, the two have been best friends since they were young.

"Very well. How come you two were running late?" Hazel looks over at Hark.

"I overslept." Hark chuckles nervously. "Glacey was-"

"Fighting an epic battle that rivals that of Son Goku vs Prince Vegeta." Glacey boasts.

"You fought Old Man Glew over a muffin." Hark narrows his eyes out of confusion.

"Very epic battle. I nearly died." Glacey jokes. "Also, Hark attacked me."

"You stepped out in front of me." Hark defends himself.

"I merely walked towards the sidewalk when you tackled me. For shame, Hark. For shame." Glacey shakes her head.

"For shame." Hazel calmly repeats.

"Why were you fighting Old Man Glew over a muffin? He's old and shouldn't be getting hurt-" Daiko starts out.

"I didn't actually fight him, Daiko." Glacey groans. "I just pulled the muffin away from him...violently. I may have caused him to nearly break his dentures."

"How can anyone see you as a hero?" Daiko questions, bewildered.

"I'm very heroic! I saved that muffin from sitting on Old Man Glew's counter for an eternity! I deserve a medal!" Glacey exclaims as Hazel and Hark watch the two, concerned.

"So you attacked an old man-" Daiko begins to list off.

"Not really attacked..." Glacey shrugs, defending herself.

"Nearly broke his dentures-" Daiko continues.

"Nearly." Glacey jokes in a disappointed tone.

"And now want a medal?" Daiko gives her an unamused look.

"It's sarcasm, Daiko." Glacey yawns mockingly as she lays down on the table.

"You two are going to come to blows one day." Hark shakes his head.

"It'll be amusing." Hazel nods in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was only a taste of the story, to somewhat establish the characters and their personalities. Now, the reason you are here- **

**SYOC App-**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Etymology (what is the pun in their name?): **

**Race (Human, Saiyan, Half-Saiyan, Majin, or, if you can justify why they are on Earth, Namekian): **

**Gender: **

**Age (Must be around 20): **

**Appearance: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Clothes (colors for there outfit HAVE to be black and red, as that is the colors of Capsule Corp. Martial Arts Academy): **

**Personality Traits: **

**Background/Character History: **

**Combat Style (Up close and personal/Distant and reliant on Ki Blasts/Hybrid):**

**Special Abilities (Telekinesis, Healing, etc. Provide good reason as to why you have these): **

**Transformation (These will not be active from the start. This includes Kaio-Ken, Potential Unleashed, etc. Not just Super Saiyan): **

**Aura/Ki Color: **

**Special Techniques (Around 4 different attacks): **

**Ultimate Techniques (Max of 2): **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Romantic Interest (If they have one): **

**If they could make a selfish wish with the Dragon Balls, what would it be: **

**Extra Info (this is where you tell me anything you want me to know or anything that didn't fit into any of the other sections): **

**How do they feel about- **

**Hark: **

**Glacey: **

**Daiko: **

**Hazel: **

**Trunks Briefs: **

* * *

**My Characters' attacks (Just because my characters use an attack does not mean yours can't use the same one.)- **

**Hark- **

**Special Techniques: **

*** Bomber DX**

*** Tyrant Lancer**

*** Finish Breaker **

*** Ki Blast Cannon**

**Ultimate Techniques: **

*** Final Flash**

*** Super Electric Strike**

**Aura/Ki Color: Blue**

* * *

**Glacey- **

**Special Techniques: **

*** Light Grenade**

*** Energy Wave Combo**

*** Innocence Cannon**

*** Endless Shot**

**Ultimate Techniques: **

*** Neo Tri-Beam**

*** Kamehameha **

**Aura/Ki Color: Pink**

* * *

**Daiko- **

**Special Techniques: **

*** Side Bridge**

*** Flash Strike**

*** Mach Kick**

*** Super Dragon Fist**

**Ultimate Techniques: **

*** Super Ki Explosion**

*** Spirit Ball**

**Aura/Ki Color: Blue **

* * *

**Hazel- **

**Special Techniques: **

*** Sonic Kick**

*** Ki Blast Thrust**

*** Sauzer Blade**

*** Double Buster**

**Ultimate Techniques: **

*** Giant Storm**

*** Maiden Blast**

**Aura/Ki Color: Clear**

* * *

**Send in your characters through PM's please! It'll make it easier for me to keep track of them. This is not first come, first serve. I will accept the OC's that I like the most and that I feel like I can do the most with. Until next time.**

**-Equinox**


	2. Quick Note

**Hey everyone! While I wait for more characters to get sent in, I have some more info that I forgot to share with you!**

**1\. You can send in a max of two characters.**

**2\. I need characters who are, for lack of better terms, anything relating to Chaotic Good to Lawful Good to Neutral Good. I like the serious characters, but I need some happy and friendly characters too.**

**Once I get a sizable cast, I will begin writing the next chapter. If you have any further questions, please message me!**


	3. Characters

Hey everyone! This will be the finally update before the first genuine chapter. This is also your last chance to get an OC or two in for the first chapter. I don't think I will inevitably close apps, but it's still better to get them in sooner, rather than later. Here are the OC's sent in so far-

_**From Daggerstar of Riverclan: **_

Name: Ryder Shikaeori

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Age: 18

Special Techniques (Around 4 different attacks):

* Tyrant Lancer

* Riot Javelin

* Big Bang Kamehameha

* 10X Kamehameha

Ultimate Techniques (Max of 2):

* Spirit Sword

* Final Shine Attack

* * *

_**From Chet-Manley01: **_

Name: Sunairu

Race: Namekian

Age: 23

Special Techniques:

* Meteor Crash

* All Clear

* Death Beam

* Arm Crash

Ultimate Techniques:

* Darkness Rush

* * *

_**From ethanplayz87: **_

Name: Ethan Tombs

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Age: 19

Special Techniques (Around 4 different attacks):

* Stardust Fall

* Big Bang Attack

* Super God Fist

* Spirit Breaker

Ultimate Techniques (Max of 2):

* Kamehameha

* God Punisher

* * *

_**From Mikq: **_

Name: Kenko Eienni

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Special Abilities: Healing (similar to namekian dende's healing)

Special Techniques:

* paralysis - temporarily (about 7 seconds) freezes the enemy in place.

* Lion aura - can only be used once per battle for a single attack the opponent takes the same damage he takes from an attack (He gets hit with an attack on purpose for this)

* Destructo Disk.

* Masenko.

Ultimate Techniques (Max of 2):

* Galactic buster.

* Genocide breaker.

* * *

_**From Carolyn12: **_

Name: Fox

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Age: 19

Special Techniques (Around 4 different attacks):

* Galick Gun

* Instant Transmission

* Feint Shot

* Solar Flare

Ultimate Techniques (Max of 2):

* Mystic Flasher

* Hellzone Grenade

* * *

Get your OC's to me soon. I plan on beginning the first chapter within the next week.


	4. The Preliminaries Part 1

**A/N: Before I get started with the first actual chapter, let me tell you guys some things that are important. First, much like the actual series, this will have arcs. I will most likely keep all the arcs in this story. Second, every once in a while, there will be a movie for this. When those come out, they will be under their own story rather than a chapter on this one. The movies will be canon. Third, SYOC is still open. The sooner you get your characters in, the more likely they are to get a major spot. Finally, if anything changes with your characters throughout the story, whether it's between the arcs or after a movie, just shoot me a PM and let me know. **

* * *

The class calms down as Master Trunks enters the room. He walks to the front of the room and looks directly at Glacey, who is still laying on the desk. "To your seat, Glacey." Trunks narrows his eyes.

"Yes sir! Anything for you, sir! I respect your authority, sir!" Glacey exclaims as a couple snickers are heard from around the room. Glacey leaps from the desk to her seat a couple desks away.

Trunks takes a deep breath before turning to the entire class. "I'm sure you are all wondering why training has been so strenuous lately." Trunks starts out. "The reason is simple. I have been told privately that we will be having the World Martial Arts Tournament soon and, luckily for all of you, they are holding a third tournament. Normally, there is the world champion tournament and the junior division tournament. This time, however, they are allowing eight of our best to appear in our own tournament." Trunks pauses to let this soak in. Everyone in the room begins to chatter before Trunks clears his throat, silencing them. "Now, how do we decide who is in the top eight? Through tests? Through past experiences? No. We will decide through sparring. Each of you will fight one on one, with the winner going on to the tournament."

"Excuse me, sir." Daiko raises a hand. "What if a match were to end in a draw?"

"Both participants would go on to the tournament." Trunks informs. "I will be posting the matches on the board. You have two hours to prepare." Trunks states before taking a thumbtack and sticking a piece of paper onto the board before walking away as the entire class swarms the board to see what match they are in.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Everyone is in the courtyard, grouped off. In one group is Hark, Glacey, and Hazel.

"I can't believe I'm not in the tournament." Hark mutters in disbelief.

"It's cause you were late." Glacey responds.

"You were late too." Hark raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe he doesn't think you are ready." Hazel suggests in a comforting tone. "You'll get there, Hark."

"I guess..." Hark sighs. "Good luck, guys. You both have hard challenges."

In another group, we see three people. The first is a human woman nicknamed Fox. Fox has long wild black hair that stops a the small of her back. Her skin is pale. She has freckles across her cheeks and bridge of her nose. Her eyes are up turned, but big, giving her an innocent look. The color of her eyes are a striking golden amber. A dark red headband keeps her hair back from her face. She has a few scars on her hand and arms. She stands at 5'2". She is wearing a black mesh long sleeved undershirt and an off the shoulder dark red crop top that stop just below her belly button. Her pants are black with a lot of pockets, along with a red belt to hold them up with a pouch attached to it. She has black boots on her feet, and to finish off her look, she is wearing a fox locket.

Next is a man known as Kitsu. Kitsu is relatively similar to a human, with fair skin and orange-brown hair. Notably, there's a pair of fox-like ears sticking up from his head, as well as a long "ponytail". His eyes are closed. He has an easygoing, almost mischievous smile on his face at the moment. He stands at 5'10". He is wearing a red tartan bandana around his head, as well as a similar scarf around his neck. With this, he wears a dark red vest with a black t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. Red-colored sports tape is wrapped around his hands and forearms, and a pair of fingerless gloves are placed over this.

Finally, there is a human male named Ethan Tombs. Ethan has dark blonde hair in curls (imagine a perm) with some curls dropping down over forehead, along with blue eyes, a light skin complexion, and a well-built frame. He stands at 6'0". He is wearing a black jacket with red highlights on the zipper and edges. He has a red T-shirt on, along with black and red training joggers. Finally, he is wearing black and red sports trainers.

"I'm so excited to fight Hazel! If I can last just five minutes against her, I'll know I've gotten better!" Ethan excitedly says.

"That's sad," Kitsu deadpans, "and hilarious."

"Who are you two fighting?" Ethan inquires.

"I'm taking on that one saiyan girl." Kitsu casually says, clearly not putting much effort into remembering.

"I'm fighting Kenko." Fox speaks up, though not much.

"Ah, so you both have hard fights! Especially you, Kitsu! I assume you are fighting Mochi?" Ethan beams.

"Huh? Yeah, I think so." Kitsu shrugs.

"Aren't you worried? If I was fighting Mochi, I'd probably just call it a life." Ethan questions, shocked at Kitsu's calm composure.

"If I die, I die." Kitsu shrugs once again.

"What about you, Fox? Aren't you worried about Kenko?" Ethan turns to her.

"I'm just going to do my best." Fox states calmly. "If I win, I win. If I lose, I lose."

"How can you two be so nonchalant? This is a big deal!" Ethan begins to pace back and forth. "If we don't win, we don't appear in the tournament! If we don't appear in the tournament, we are unlikely to be taken seriously if we become Z-Fighters! If we aren't taken seriously as Z-Fighters-"

"Ethan." Fox stops him. "Relax. No matter what happens, I'm sure you will do good."

"Okay, I'll just do my best!" Ethan smiles.

"You do that." Kitsu says with a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap before my match."

"Have fun." Fox calmly waves as Kitsu wanders off and Ethan begins punching the air.

We go to the next group, which has three unique people. The first is a tall dark green Namekian with pink plates on his arms and abdomen, a muscular build, thick pointy ears, two antenna arcing downwards on his forehead, black eyes, and sharp teeth. He bears a slash scar on his chest and stands at 7'1". He is wearing the Namekian Battle Suit from Xenoverse, with the top, pants, and boots being black, with the belt and gloves being Red. His name is Sunairu.

The next is a human woman named Brie Sharp. She has orange long hair that goes down to her back, along with a very huge and muscular body. Brie stands taller than Sunairu, standing at 7'2. She wears a black bulletproof vest with a red wolf in the center of it. She has no sleeves, but black pants with a red gi style belt to keep them up. Her boots are black but with red bottoms.

The final is a human male, who is listening to metal music through a black headset. His name is Ryder Shikaeori. Ryder's black hair is spiky in the front, He has a jagged scar on his cheek from a ki attack in the past. His eyes are green. His physique can really only be described as ripped. He is 6'6" tall. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a matching shirt that has red highlights. He is also wearing black jeans and black tactical boots.

"I can finally break that little Majin." Brie states as Ryder listens mainly to his music and Sunairu meditates while hovering off the ground. "I have had enough of her disobedience. She shall fall to me today."

"Do try to be quick. Glacey may be annoying, but she is quick." Sunairu responds, keeping his eyes closed

"She can't be quick if her body is broken." Brie smirks confidently.

"You clearly do not understand how Majins work. It is nearly impossible to injure them. It would be smarter to tire her out, let her exhaust herself." Sunairu opens one eye.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to get in the zone!" Ryder snaps at the two, angry.

"Quiet, little man." Brie sneers.

"Or what?" Ryder grits his teeth.

"Both of you should calm down before I am forced to...interfere." Sunairu warns as he opens his other eye and, surprisingly, both step down from each other. Sunairu closes his eyes before continuing, "Ryder, you must relax before your battle against Daiko. He will exploit any holes you have in your style. Do not lose your cool."

"I don't need your advice." Ryder scoffs as he crosses his arms. "Worry about your own fight."

"I worry not for Stapple. He is insignificant compared to me." Sunairu calmly informs.

We then move to the final group. It is Daiko, along with a Saiyan female and a Human male.

The Saiyan female is named Mochi. Mochi has short black hair, the back of it shaved short. The only long part of her hair is her bangs that cover the left side of her face. Her eyes are black like the usual Saiyan, but her skin is slightly tanned. Mochi has her ears pierced, one in her lobe and the other two on her upper part of her ear.

Unlike Daiko's brown tail, her tail is black. Like Daiko, it is held tightly around her waist. She stands at 5'5. Mochi wears a dark red long sleeved Gi, with a black obi, and two loops of metal on the end of the sleeves. She has black cloth wrapped around her hands and wrists. Her pants are two different colors, with the left side dark red and the right side black. Her shoes are metal tip black boots.

The Human male is named Kenko Eienni. He is dark skinned. He has a round face and a wide nose. He has an afro hairstyle with sideburns on the side of his face. He has square eyes and black pupils. He has a half skinny and half fat body build. He stands at 5'9. He wears a black shirt with the CAPSULE CORP logo on it, accompanied by black shorts with a red leather belt holding them up. From a side pocket of the black shorts a gold chain hangs out in a loop. He wears red wrist bands. He wears black pointy android 15 shoes.

"Do you two have any advice for my fight?" Kenko asks Daiko and Mochi.

"Fight with everything you have." Daiko suggests.

"Grow eyes in the back of your head. Fox is slippery." Mochi responds as she punches and kicks at a tree.

"I don't think I'm capable of doing that." Kenko raises an eyebrow.

"It's a metaphor, idiot." Mochi growls.

"Do you want my advice for your fight against Kitsu?" Kenko inquires.

"No. Kitsu will be easy. He's too lazy to actually provide a challenge." Mochi scoffs before looking at Daiko. "You should be careful, though. Ryder is a loose cannon and may try to take cheap shots."

"Thanks Mochi. I'm honored to-" Daiko starts out.

"Okay, Daiko. I don't need a full speech on honor." Mochi rolls her eyes. "Just don't embarrass our race."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Everyone fills the bleachers around the practice ring in the middle of the courtyard. Trunks gets in the ring.

"Alright, we will begin the fights now. First up, Brie Sharp vs Glacey." Trunks announces into a microphone. Brie Sharp gets in the ring and punches the ground, causing a ripple in the stone, as if it was water. Glacey on the other hand...

"So, I get this muffin away from Old Man Glew and just when I think I was gonna get a happy ending-" Glacey tells some of the younger students as she stands on her seat.

"GLACEY!" Trunks screams, causing Glacey to fall off the seat.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL, SCARING ME LIKE THAT?!" Glacey yells back, angry.

"Your match is starting!" Trunks exclaims, annoyed at the Majin.

"Oh." Glacey calms down before flying down to the ring. Glacey stretches as Brie watches her closely, like a lion watching it's prey.

"The fight begins...now!" Trunks announces before the two both rush toward each other, Brie's clear aura clashing violently with Glacey's pink aura.

Glacey and Brie both go for a punch, blocking each other. The shockwave from Brie's strength causes tremors to go through Glacey's arm. "Shit!" Glacey screeches as her arm is filled with pain. Before she can do anything further, Brie grabs the Majin by the same arm and judo flips her into the ring floor. Brie reaches down into the crater that was made from the throw and pulls Glacey up by her hair. Brie holds Glacey far off the ground by her hair, delivering brutal punches to Glacey's ribs with her free hand. After five punches, Glacey finally get a hit in, kicking Brie in the head. Glacey then brings her legs and arms up, wrapping both around the arm holding her. Glacey grabs on tight with her legs before she begins to pull at Brie's fingers with her hands, trying to free herself. Brie tries to pull Glacey off, but Glacey's grip is too tight.

"GET OFF ME, TINY!" Brie screams, quickly becoming enraged. Glacey finally frees herself from Brie and kicks herself off Brie's arm, putting distance between the two with a couple mid-air flips. Brie is not impressed, but rather becoming further enraged by Glacey's dramatic escape. Brie's aura begins to become more aggressive, spiking and forming small lightning bolts. Brie dashes to Glacey, but Glacey is much quicker than the giant Brie. Glacey slides under Brie mid-dash and hits a palm strike to Brie's stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of Brie. Glacey, while still on her back and under Brie, then spins around and hits a double legged kick to Brie's chest, sending her flying into the air. Glacey quickly gets up and charges up the Energy Wave Combo as Brie continues to ascend. Glacey fires six waves at Brie, causing an explosion of smoke in the sky.

"YEAH! Take that!" Glacey sticks her tongue out before freezing as her smile fades. The smoke dissipates, revealing Brie floating, even more enraged. "Ah..." Glacey sighs before Brie suddenly storms down to the ground, straight towards Glacey, with a new found speed. Brie immediately hits the Meteor Crash on Glacey, beating her into the ground with it. As Glacey lays in the rubble, groaning in pain, Brie slowly ascends once again. This time, she uses the Kamikaze Attack to summon six ghost clones. All six are surprisingly enraged as well. The six surround the hole and, to the shock of everyone, go in one at a time, sending Glacey deeper and deeper into the hole with each explosion. When the final one explodes, Glacey is so far down the hole that she can't be seen.

Brie doesn't seem impressed, however, and begins to charge a powerful attack... Brie's dreaded Omega Blaster. Brie smiles wickedly as she sends the small green ball down the hole. After a few tense moments, it explodes, causing the whole ring and seats to shake violently.

"GLACEY!" Hark screams, worried.

"Is...Is she..?" Hazel whispers, scared for her best friend.

Brie slowly lowers to the ground and lets out a deep breath, sending her aura away. Brie begins to walk away before suddenly stopping. "You can come out now. I refuse to win because of cowardice." Brie grumbles, angry. Her aura returns as Glacey slowly comes out of the hole. "You set off the ball before it got too close."

"If it's any consolation... It still hurt like hell..." Glacey responds, breathing heavily.

"Maybe I should make sure you can't do it this time." Brie glares before suddenly dashing towards Glacey, charging a powerful punch. Glacey is caught off guard for a moment, but manages to sidestep.

Glacey fires several pink ki blasts at Brie, but Brie only staggers. Brie lowers herself to the ground and slowly begins to approach Glacey, who continues to fire ki blasts at Brie. Glacey grows annoyed with Brie's unfazed response to these and tries something else. "PEW PEW PEW!" Glacey screams as she charges and fires off the Innocence Cannon. This catches Brie and sends her flying until she hits a wall, causing the ki ball to explode.

As the smoke clears, Brie is seen leaning against the wall indent, clearly hurt. "Yes!" Glacey smiles.

"You got a good hit. Celebrate now, because it will be your last." Brie glares before kicking off the wall, rushing to Glacey and catching her in the jaw with a mighty punch. This sends the Majin flying until she hits the ground and tumbles. Brie slowly ascends as Glacey has trouble standing up. Brie holds out one hand and, once again, charges the Omega Blaster. However, before she releases it, she uses her other hand to send several thin ki blasts from her fingertips to Glacey, blasting her several times.

"Like I said... I'll make sure you can't do it this time." Brie charges it further, really savoring her eventual victory. Glacey slowly rises to her feet.

"Kame..." Glacey whispers, moving her hands to her side.

"You really think you have the strength to do this?" Brie asks before giving a boisterous laugh. "Pathetic!"

"Hame..." Glacey quietly says as she struggles to even keep her eyes open. Surprisingly, a small blue ki ball begins to appear in her hands.

"I've always heard it's not about the size of the dog, but the size of the fight! It looks like I'm about to be the exception!" Brie smugly says before sending off the small green ball.

"HAAAAA!" Glacey lets out a scream as she sends a weak Kamehameha out. It's just strong enough to detonate the Omega Blaster, sending Brie crashing to the ground from her own move. Brie punches the ground in anger.

"How dare you?! Using my own attack against me?! I will destroy y-!" Brie stops talking when she sees that Glacey is gone. "Where did she..?"

"HEY BRIE!" Glacey screams from above.

"Oh, is this your last gasp?! Go ahead! Hit me with everything! You don't have enough ki left to hurt me!" Brie throws her arms open, confident.

"Then I'll have to use something stronger than ki..." Glacey whispers to herself before making her hands into a diamond shape. "NEO! TRI-BEAM!" Glacey screams before hitting the Neo Tri-Beam on Brie. Brie is caught off guard by the power and, after several consecutive waves, finds herself in the same position Glacey was in: So deep in a hole that she couldn't be seen.

Glacey slowly descends and falls to her knees, dry heaving. After a minute, Brie crawls out of the hole and lays there, severely hurt by the Neo Tri-Beam.

"This fight is over!" Trunks declares as he flies down. "I declare the winner: Glacey!" Trunks announces. Brie hears this and finds new strength, getting up quickly and lunges for Glacey, only for Trunks to step in her way. "I was very impressed, Brie. I think all we need to work on is your speed. If it wasn't for that, you would've definitely won." Trunks informs with a smile, calming down Brie.

"Thank you, Master Trunks." Brie calms down and bows to Trunks. She falls to one knee as Glacey falls to the side.

"Hark, since you aren't in the tournament, would you mind retrieving Miss Glacey?" Trunks calls up to the stands.

"Y-yes sir!" Hark responds and flies down. He picks up Glacey in a bridal carry. She weakly opens her eyes.

"Did...Did I win..?" Glacey tiredly asks.

"Yeah." Hark says with a smile.

"Take her to the nurse and get her some senzu beans." Trunks tells Hark.

"Yes sir." Hark nods before carrying Glacey away.

In the stands, Hazel stands up. "Where are you going?" Ethan Tombs inquires.

"I'm gonna go with to check on Glacey." Hazel informs.

"What about our match?" Ethan asks.

"I've got time to spare." Hazel says with a smile before flying after Hark. Meanwhile, Brie Sharp leaves the ring under her own power, refusing help.

"Up next, we will see Sunairu vs Stapple!" Trunks announces.

"How did Stapple get in, but Hark didn't?" Daiko questions.

"Luck." Mochi responds bluntly. "This will be a short fight."

"I think Stapple might stand a chance." Kenko speaks up.

"Not really. Stapple is too sloppy. Sunairu is a dangerous foe, even if he is an ass." Ryder informs, glaring at Sunairu as he slowly descends onto the ring.

On the other side is a human male by the name of Stapple. He has short, poorly cut black hair and bushy black eyebrows. He is not exactly attractive. He has bland brown eyes and a slight goatee, along with a slightly muscular physique. He stands at 5'6". He is wearing a red t-shirt with a black vest over it, a black kung fu pants with a red belt, red fingerless gloves, and finally, black and red boots. He is fidgeting nervously with his gloves while Sunairu is calm as ever, looking down both figuratively and literally at Stapple.

"The fight begins..." Trunks flies up to his seat. "NOW!"

Immediately, Stapple powers up, his clear aura giving off a little power. Unfortunately, Sunairu isn't fazed in the slightest. Stapple goes for his Stone Bullet attack... and picks up several rocks, which he throws at Sunairu. Sunairu isn't even slightly hurt by these rocks. He just begins to approach Stapple, keeping a cold look on his face the entire time. Stapple continues to throw rocks until Sunairu gets close. Then, Stapple goes for Meteor Crash, but it doesn't affect Sunairu in any way.

Sunairu charges some of his energy into his left hand and swipes, using All Clear on Stapple to send him flying. Despite this, Sunairu still doesn't power up, keeping himself at his base form. Stapple manages to get to his feet as Sunairu slowly walks towards him.

In the stands, Kitsu seems to notice something about Stapple, watching him closely. "Something wrong?" Fox whispers to Kitsu.

"Hmm? No. I just thought I saw something." Kitsu says with a yawn.

Stapple frantically goes for his ultimate attack: the Full Power Energy Blast Volley. Before any of the blasts can be fired, Sunairu nails him with a Death Beam, sending Stapple tumbling. "Disgraceful. You represent this place and our teacher, yet you are so disastrously weak. Maybe it would be better if I..." Sunairu hits him with a second Death Beam, "...removed you from the lessons." Sunairu prepares for a third, but Trunks flies down.

"This fight is over!" Trunks quickly says. "Sunairu is the winner!" Trunks declares. Sunairu calmly lowers his finger and returns to the stands, never once using an ultimate attack or even powering up. Stapple, however, is in the fetal position, crying. Trunks has some of the younger students help Stapple to the nurse.

* * *

**Outside The Nurse's Office**

Hark and Hazel are seen kneeling before an unconscious Glacey, who is sitting against the wall. Hazel puts the senzu bean in Glacey's mouth and moves her jaw so she can chew it and swallow. After a moment, Glacey's eyes open.

"Huh..?" Glacey groans. "Where am I?"

"We are outside the nurse's office." Hark informs. "You passed out after using the Neo Tri-Beam."

"So...I won?" Glacey checks.

"Yes. You won." Hazel nods.

"Woohoo!" Glacey throws her hands in the air.

"You have to stop using that attack. It does so much damage to you." Hark says, worried.

"Ahh... It's fiiiine." Glacey shrugs it off. "I won and that's what matters!"

"We should get back. I'd like to watch the rest of our classmates fight." Hazel comments as she helps Glacey up.

* * *

**Ring**

"Up next, we will see Kenko Eienni vs Fox!" Trunks announces before the two descend onto the ring. "The fight begins..." Trunks returns to his seat, "NOW!"

Fox and Kenko approach each other before powering up. Kenko's purple aura mashes beautiful with Fox's yellow one. The two power up as their auras rise higher and higher, growing stronger and stronger. Suddenly, both begin throwing punches and kicks, evenly matched.

Fox manages to teleport behind Kenko and hit a quick rabbit punch to the back of Kenko's head. With that, Fox quickly retreats, putting distance between the two. Kenko immediately turns and fires a massive ki blast at Fox. Fox narrowly dodges and fires several ki blasts back at Kenko. Kenko deflects the first three, but the last two nail him in the chest. Fox capitalizes on this with her incredible speed, running to Kenko and dodging a punch from him to land a second rabbit punch to the back of Kenko's head.

Once again, Fox flees. Kenko fires two massive ki blasts this time. When Fox dodges both, Kenko closes his fist, causing both to explode. Fox is sent flying towards Kenko by the blast. Kenko catches her with a brutal flying kick to the spine, stopping Fox's momentum suddenly. Fox falls to the ground as Kenko rises into the air and begins to charge a powerful ki blast. He throws it at Fox, who narrowly dodges. Fox then goes for several of her own, but Kenko deflects all of them this time. Kenko quickly begins to fire dozens of ki blasts at Fox, but Fox begins to teleport around. At random intervals, Fox will fire a Feign Shot at Kenko before disappearing again. Kenko is hit by five of them, but manages to block two.

Finally, Kenko begins to get annoyed and suddenly raises his hands like a puppeteer. Suddenly, Fox stops moving, her fist a few inches away from the back of Kenko's head. She was going for a third rabbit punch, but Kenko used his special Paralysis skill to free her. He then turns around to face her. "Masenko-HA!" Kenko yells as he fires a Masenko pointblank, sending Fox flying until she hits the ground and tumbles.

"You're quick." Kenko pants.

"Thanks..." Fox takes a deep breath. Both their auras suddenly explode with power as both rush forward, firing several ki blasts, blocking each other. They meet in the middle with a punch, blocking each other once again. Kenko goes for a swinging kick, but Fox ducks and balances on one hand before kicking Kenko with both feet, sending him into the air. Fox quickly capitalizes with an Instant Transmission, moving herself behind Kenko before hitting a Galick Gun, sending Kenko crashing into the ground. Fox keeps distance from the crater, not taking any chances.

Sure enough, Kenko begins to rise out of it and immediately fires dozens of ki blasts at Fox. Fox does a good job with dodging them, but she soon notices that the ki blasts are surrounding her. Her eyes go wide as she begins to feel trapped. She tries to escape with her quickness, but it's too late. "HELLZONE GRENADE!" Kenko yells as the ki blasts all crash into Fox at the same time. An explosion happens before smoke covers the location of Fox. After a moment, Fox is seen falling out of the cloud of smoke, hurt.

Kenko's kindness gets the better of him and he rushes to catch Fox before she can hit the ground. He manages to catch her. Suddenly, she pushes away from him and hovers above him. She raises her hands to her eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" Fox yells, blinding Kenko.

As Kenko slowly lowers himself to the ground, Fox immediately descends. She watches as Kenko stumbles around the floor. "Sorry about that, Kenko." Fox says as she gets close to him. He goes for an uncoordinated punch, which Fox smoothly dodges before hitting her ultimate: Mystic Flash. Kenko is sent flying by it and is left unconscious on the floor.

"This fight is over!" Trunks enters the ring. "Your winner is Fox!"

Fox walks over to Kenko and helps him up. "I'm gonna take him to the nurse..." Fox whispers.

"That's fine. Make sure he gets a senzu." Trunks smiles at them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! In the next chapter, we will see- **

**Ethan Tombs vs Hazel**

**Mochi vs Kitsu Igannare**

**Ryder Shikaeori vs Daiko **

**Remember to get your OC's in!**


End file.
